Road To Five Time Women's Champion?
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Yukie became Miss. Hero In The Bank, Jordan suggested that she cashes in her briefcase during Becky's second title match. On SmackDown Live, during her celebration of her Money In The Bank victory, Becky and Charlotte claimed that she cheated on that night. What will Yukie do now? How will others feel about the five time Women's Champion? (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**A/N: Right now, I'm watching Money In The Bank as I made this story a few days ago, since I love this pay per view event, along with Wrestlemania and SummerSlam! So, anyway, I didn't like how they chose the men and women, without having qualifying matches this year, but I was okay of having, Finn, Ali, Ricochet, Bayley, Carmella, Ember and others in the matches... Enough of that, let's get to the story! **_

_**Plus xXBalorBabeXx owns Amanda and Liam Balor!**_

* * *

_**4/30/19, Mandy Rose v. Yukie Yang, Qualifying Match for Money In The Bank...**_

_Kicking out a two after Mandy did Kiss The Rose, Yukie knew she had to try something in order to get qualified for the ladder match without letting Mandy or Sonya get to her first. _

_Suddenly, she was attacked by punches to the face from an angered Mandy as Yukie was trying her best to block them until she managed to grab a fist full of blonde hair, giving Mandy a headbutt._

_Falling back onto the mat, Mandy was only given a few seconds before Yukie decided to put her into the Crybaby Lock. _

_The SmackDown Live crowd was cheering for Yukie to win this match as the referee was asking Mandy if she wants to end the match, before Sonya climbed into the ring, breaking the submission hold by punching Yukie's forehead headband._

_"Oww! That's real metal!" Yukie exclaimed while rubbing the front of her head, before Mandy tried to kick Yukie's face… until she had a firm grip onto her ankle as the blue haired woman stood up with an anger look._

_"No, no, no, no-" Mandy pleaded before Yukie pushed her back, until the blue haired woman ran and bounced off the ropes, slamming Mandy down with a closeline._

_She waited while Mandy was slowing getting up, before she did the slingblade until she climbed up to the top turnbuckle as Yukie pulled Mandy to the nearest one._

_After doing the One For All Punch after Mandy managed to get up once more, Yukie pinned Mandy for three seconds, winning her ticket to her qualifying match at the Women's Money In The Bank Ladder match along with Bayley._

_In the Demon Lovers locker room, Liam was babbling as he was clapping his small hands, seeing that his Auntie Yukie won her match._

_"He's proud that his Auntie Yukie won. Isn't that right, baby boy?" Amanda responded as he held Liam in her arms, before he looked up at her with his blue eyes that matches Finn._

_Liam babbled as they saw Yukie heading backstage after pointing up to the white Money In The Bank briefcase._

_"He should be happy. After all, me and Yukie aiming to be champions again. Just imagine if she became SmackDown Women's Champion after winning her first match against Becky." Finn responded._

_"I don't think Becky won't go easy on her. I can see Yukie trying to cash in, but she'll end up losing her champion match when Becky's Dis-Arm-Her is applied." Amanda repiled, before Liam started playing with the ears on his blue animal onesie that resembles Stitch as he started laughing._

_"I'm worried about her too. If she can catch Becky off guard, she might have a chance at winning. She hasn't had a match for a championship since 2017." Finn explained, before grabbing his Intercontinental Championship title from the duffle bag._

_"Here, let me help you." Amanda stated, before placing a kiss on Liam's head and placed him into a baby jumper, until he started whimpering slightly. "It's okay, Liam. I'm not leaving you, I'm helping Daddy for a second. See?" She explained, before Amanda placed the title around his waist, snapping it behind his back._

_Liam was staring back at his parents, before seeing Yukie walking after taking off her black protector headband that had the BC4C symbol on the metal plate with a towel around her neck and a cold water bottle in her hand._

_"I hope you're ready, Finn. It's you against R-Truth." Yukie responded before she started drinking her water bottle and she noticed Liam. "Hey, munchkin. Did Mommy and Daddy lock you up? They didn't mean too, they love you so much, kiddo… Hey!" She responded, picking up Liam, before he had a smirk on his face and he taken off Yukie's top and bottom fake eyelashes, placing two of them on Yukie's cheek and the last two on his face._

_Finn and Amanda started laughing as Liam and Yukie looked funny to them, knowing that Liam would love to pull off Yukie's eyelash or sometimes her blue lip ring at times._

_"This should be put on Twitter, instead of you two laughing at us. Isn't that right, godson?" Yukie asked before lightly tickling Liam's stomach as he started laughing._

_Amanda snapped a quick picture of two on her LG Aristo 3 before uploading up on Twitter with the caption 'Goofballs'._

_Yukie hoped that her luck continues onto Money In The Bank as long she has her godson smiling for her godmother…_

* * *

**Present Time, **_**5/19/19, Money In The Bank…**_

"No way. Uh-uh. Not in front of the baby. What have you been doing before this night, smoking?" Amanda responded as she had one hand covering Liam's eyes, after when Yukie walked into the Demon Lovers locker room dressed up in her new anime ring attire for tonight's ladder match.

Her new ring attire she wore was based off of Naruto Shippuden's character, Hinata as Yukie's creative mind had went to work for the past few days.

She wore a black sports bra that had the BC4E symbol on the left side where her heart is which she managed to cover up with a black fishnet long sleeve shirt, black faux leather shorts and skin colored tights.

"What's wrong with it? I created it myself. It's another Yukie Yoshihiro original." Yukie explained, before zipping up her violet and white colored jacket half way and putting on her headband protector around her neck.

"But why would you create that? You know I have Liam with me." Amanda asked as Liam's small hands were trying to push his mother's hand down to see Yukie's ring attire once more.

"Half of this outfit it based off of Ashley. Remember? She wore fishnets shirts for a rocker girl style." Yukie explained.

"She was so young. I'm worried about her daughter." Amanda responded, before she and Yukie sat down on the couch.

"I know. We need to be strong for her. And I always wanted to meet Ashley when I was young. But she left the company after three years." Yukie repiled, as she held Liam into her arms before he started playing with the zipper until he managed to zip it down. "Hey, you little booger, stop that." She responded, before Finn came out the bathroom, dressed in his ring attire and noticed Yukie right away.

"What are you wearing, Imoto? Are you trying to get yourself suspended for wearing that?" Finn asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Yukie asked as she stood up.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you remind me of one of the club dancers that tried to come onto me a year back, until my wife punched her lights out." Finn explained.

"She deserved it, since she was trying to give you a dance." Amanda responded as Yukie was trying to hide her laughter, but Liam looked confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older, kiddo." Yukie whispered before kissing her forehead.

Jordan Devlin walked back into Yukie's locker room as he noticed that his girlfriend wasn't around or not even in the bathroom.

_'Probably seeing Liam at the moment…'_ Jordan thought before he saw Yukie's black knee high buckled Converse shoes next to his girlfriend's duffle bag. _'I know how much you want to become champion again, Kitten. But maybe this will help.' _He thought once again, before pulling out brass knuckles from his pocket.

He had a feeling that Yukie will be winning tonight.


End file.
